


The Phoenix

by olivarrys



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detailed Torture, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivarrys/pseuds/olivarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?"</p><p>Or, a series of ficlets for an Agents of Shield AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: maybe a type of agents of shield au? (if you do aus and know what aos is) where barry is a high leveled scientist who is very valuable to shield and oliver is one of the top field agents in the system. barry gets kidnapped,and oliver is instructed to lead a team to rescue him. but oliver isn't given the info on who exactly they're rescuing, just that a very high level and valuable scientist was captured. it turns out to be barry who "hates" him but barry just has a hardcore crush on oliver.

Barry was taking a cab home.

He had wanted to simply walk home, seeing as the base – in fairness – wasn't far from the safe house. But with all of the Hydra threats, Joe was adamant on him taking some form of safer transportation. Iris and Eddie had been working late on a case, and Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie were busy with a new project. That left Barry going back to the safe house by himself.

When he arrived a couple of blocks near the house, he got out of the cab and paid the driver. He walked home carefully and cautiously, his instincts were on high alert as he found himself in front of the safe house door.

He got his key from his pocket as he slipped in. He locked the door behind him as he slipped his shoes off. Barry wandered the hallway before wincing at a bad feeling. He went into the kitchen hesitantly.

He felt someone behind him as he grabbed a stray pot and swung behind him. The cookware connected with an unknown man's head, the man stumbling back before throwing a punch that Barry just narrowly dodged. When he looked up to see he was near a cabinet, he only had a couple of seconds to grab a plate to throw as the man began to stand and come at him.

More men were surrounding him, and he didn't know when that many people had suddenly showed up but he just grabbed plate after plate, throwing them as they shattered on the men and the ground. Barry dimly thought about how Iris and Caitlin would give him their patented ' _Disappointed_ ' look at how he ruined perfectly good plates.

Someone swung at him, the punch colliding with his lip; he winced in pain at the feeling of his lip splitting. The scientist stumbled back before another man grabbed him from behind, he struggled before tensing up at the towel being shoved in his face. Barry held his breath for as long as he could, jabbing his elbow in to the man's gut before gasping and sharply inhaling when the attacker twisted his arm.

He felt the chloroform invade his senses as everything got hazy. The darkness filled his vision as he sank to the ground. 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was sitting straight on a metal chair. He was strapped in the chair, his wrists and legs bound by rope. His jaw was aching as his brain helpfully registered that he was gagged.

A man sat down in front of him as Barry blinked, dazed. The man was a SHIELD agent who had (apparently) been Hydra. He didn't remember the agent's name, but the man snapped his fingers, a girl coming up behind him to pull down the strip of polyester gag.

His throat was sore, it felt like it was on fire. It felt raw – not unlike it would as if he were screaming for hours. "You're going to tell me the location of a handful of high level operatives. Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

 _Shit_.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he walked to a hover-jet. He had been debriefed for a mission regarding a high level scientist's kidnapping. 

He sat down as he gave a thin, acknowledging smile to Dig. He looked to the pilot - Eddie Thawne, his mind helpfully supplied. He didn't know who he was saving, so he figured it best that he ask. He voiced the concern as Iris West froze up.

Her eyes narrow to see if he's joking before softening as she answered, "Barry."

Oliver winced before nodding in recognition. Barry Allen was an exemplary scientist, one of the best in SHIELD. The two were friends, but their last meeting was the farthest thing from pleasant. He had called Barry " _useless_ " and " _just a kid_ ", in a fit of stress and frustration during a hard mission. Barry had gotten upset, flashing in anger, and he was adamant on calling Oliver an " _inconsiderate and disrespectful jerk_ ". Oliver had felt horrible after the incident, but he was too prideful to apologize - even after they had solved the mission. 

This would be the first time he saw him after the mission. Once he got Barry back, he'd say sorry for everything.

* * *

 

Barry screamed as the man pressed the red button on a slick black remote, the shock collar that was nestled on his neck was jump started.

The volts left him gasping and crying, as he gritted his teeth. 

"Your tears are so pretty. Now, where is the location of the Arrow?"

The scientist refused to look at the kidnapper, not even when the Hydra agent gripped his chin to face him. 

"Are you willing to talk yet?"

Barry just glared, eyes wet with tears before growling, "Go to hell."

The collar electrocuted him once more, leaving the walls echoing with his screams and cries. 

* * *

 

Oliver and the others were getting restless. They didn't even know where to start. Iris and Eddie had came home to a bunch of broken plates scattered on the ground. 

Oliver had his head in his hands, frustration clear on his features. Iris was pacing frantically as Joe tried to calm her down. Caitlin, Cisco, Roy and Ronnie were talking in hushed whispers in the corner. Laurel and Dig were silent as worry and dread filled their features. Eddie and Felicity were the only ones remotely calm; Eddie was piloting with a headset on, giving short word answers to everyone else when questioned as Felicity was scanning the security cameras, trying to get something that would help.

Felicity let out a squeak as she sat back, scooting far from her seat. Iris and Caitlin rushed over, standing behind Felicity. They let out a gasp, eyes filling with tears. Eddie put the plane on auto-pilot, walking over as Felicity displayed her screen on the wall-side monitor. 

Oliver felt his heart sink at the sight.

Barry was in a metal chair, strapped in. The scientist's cheeks were damp with tears, and his eyes were red from excessive crying. His normally bright eyes were dim and lifeless, and his lip was split and bruised. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were torn and stained with blood - with _his_ blood.

The brunette didn't even let out a peep, but the Hydra agent who kidnapped him went on a spiel. 

The live-stream didn't last long enough for Felicity to trace the video call, but she immediately began to dive in the audio of it, trying to use the background ambiance to find their location. 

Oliver bit back the fear that was rising.

They would find him. They had to.

* * *

 

The second the camera shut off, the man turned to Barry; the scientist just looked up blankly.

The kidnapper cooed, "It doesn't have to be this way. You could always tell us the location of your friends."

Barry glared before shaking his head. The man slapped him across the face, the noise resounding in the room. Barry didn't even wince at this point; his body hurt all over.

In the past hours, he had to endure all kinds of torture. His head was suffering from a concussion. He had had needles shoved into him; been slapped and punched continuously. His throat was burning from the previous electric torture. He was just thankful that the torture hadn't escalated to --

"Sir, it seems that we've been found by the others," a lackey reported as the kidnapper turned.

"The boss wants to know how far along you are with the hostage?"

"Nothing. This little bitch doesn't want to tell me shit," the man growled, grabbing a fist of Barry's hair and shaking him; when he let go, strands of Barry's hair had been tugged along.

"He doesn't even appear to care that you're hurting him, sir. He's willing to die for his friends, it seems."

"You think I don't see that?" the man shouted as the rookie Hydra agent flinched.

"What to do with you..." the agent mumbled before snapping his fingers. He continued, with a sadistic grin on his face, "You don't care what happens to you. You're going so far to protect your friends... It'd be a shame for someone to end up getting hurt all in the end." 

Barry's eyes finally dart up to look at the man, fear and anger on his features.

* * *

 

They had traced the video to an abandoned building across the country. The second they landed, Oliver's eyes hardened. He would do anything to get Barry back. 

* * *

Barry whimpered quietly against the gag as the man placed him to face the door, a sensor gun behind him.

"You see how this will work, beauty? The second your precious savior walks in, they'll be shot, square in the chest. And it'll be your fault." The man explained, a sick grin on his face. The Hydra agent left soon after, leaving Barry the only one in the room.

He heard men in the hallway, running, talking about how the SHIELD agents had arrived. Barry's eyes widened , as he struggled against his bonds. He let out cries as jolts of pain licked up his body like flames. He had to act quickly. He began aggressively scooting his chair to the side, trying to get into range of the gun. If he couldn't stop the gun, he could at least get in the way so no one got hurt. 

 

* * *

Eddie and Joe growled at the sight of the Hydra agent who had kidnapped Barry. Oliver looked murderous as he tightened his grip on his bow. Roy and Ronnie were running around the building, taking down agents with Iris and Laurel. Oliver felt a hand on his shoulder as Dig muttered, "Go find Barry. They got this." Oliver nodded, leaving them with a nod. 

He'd find Barry and bring him home. He'd do if it were the last thing he did. 

 

* * *

 

Barry was gasping for air, moaning deliriously, by the time he heard footsteps -- a different pair of footsteps from the typical Hydra agent. 

" _Barry_?"

The brunette froze in the chair. It couldn't be -- _Oliver_?

No, no, no --

Barry let out a noise of frustration before he heard the door opening.

"Barry --"

The scientist let out a mangled sound as he shoved himself in the way of the gun; the weapon firing as the door opened.

The gunshot rang in the air as Barry crumpled against the metal chair, the left shoulder of his shirt blossomed red as the bullet pierced his left chest. 

 

* * *

Oliver let out a shout of the man's name, untying the scientist from the chair as he held Barry up, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Caitlin, we need you, right now," Oliver demanded, frantically, into the comm as the girl told him to bring him to the jet immediately.

He heard footsteps behind him as he held up the dagger he used to unbind Barry at the intruder before relaxing at the sight of Dig.

"He needs medical attention; it's urgent --" 

They carried the scientist out to the jet, giving him to Caitlin's much more capable hands as she worked to get the bullet out and stabilize him. Everyone was on edge as they flew back to base. Silence filled the room. What was there to say, after all? 

 

* * *

Barry is placed in one of the hospital rooms in the base to recover. He wakes up like that, surrounded by white.

He blinks once, and he notices how soft the blanket is on top of him. He blinks twice, and he notices the room smells like flowers. He blinks thrice, and he sees Oliver asleep in the chair next to him.

He stops before realizing Oliver's holding one of his hands; he gives a tiny squeeze as the elder jolts awake.

"You're okay --" 

Barry just gives a tiny, exhausted smile before mumbling a ' _hello_ '.

Oliver sighs, taking the scientist into his arms, "You could have died --" and he pulls away to look Barry in the eyes, "What were you thinking, just shoving yourself in front of the gun? It could have hit your heart --"

The brunet looks away, distantly, "I didn't want you getting hurt."

The archer winces at the answer, remembers that's the same thing Barry said on the last mission, and he knows that now is the best time to apologize. 

"I'm sorry."

The apology has Barry's eyes slowly darting over to look at him, vision slightly foggy due to the pain killers he was being put on, "For what?"

"For the last mission. For avoiding you. For not finding you in time. For everything."

His words have Barry emitting a soft laugh, and Oliver thinks it's a sin to hear such a melodic sound be dampened by the pain and trials of torture.

In typical Barry fashion, he shakes his head as he mumbles, "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Oliver insists, and his heart aches with the way Barry turns to gaze at him sadly. 

"No, it's really not," Barry finally agrees after a long pause of silence. "But it will be."

(And the way Barry says it, holds so much reassurance - and after all this time, Barry is trying to reassure him, of all things - that Oliver believes every word.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have strayed from the prompt juST SLIGHTLY??? but yeah, this will be cross-posted on my tumblr (olivarrys.tumblr.com) tomorrow morning, but as for now: I'm just gonna post it here!! so I really love the agents of shield au, and i'm probably going to write more of this story so!! let's be real here, this is now another series because I'm actual trash :) :) If you guys have any requests, prompts or headcanons you want to tell me, feel free to send them over at my tumblr which I listed up there. It's the same as my username here, (olivarrys), so yeah! c:


End file.
